When a facsimile document is transmitted as an e-mail, it is necessary to have a large scale system, and a special data processing terminal.
Such conventional facsimile communication system includes a one disclosed in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 6-164645. FIG. 1 shows its schematic block diagram. In FIG. 1, a facsimile 100 is connected to a host computer 200 to transmit and receive facsimile data over a public network 300. The facsimile 100 and the host computer 200 constitute a facsimile communication system 400. The facsimile communication system 400 connects to a local area network 500 connected to a personal computer, a workstation, a printer server, a file server, and the like.
In the conventional facsimile communication system thus arranged, an operator first places a document to be transmitted on a predetermined position of the facsimile 100, and enters a mail broadcast command, a mail address, and a broadcast address through an operation panel of the facsimile 100. This causes the facsimile 100 to broadcast input data of the transmit document to the instructed broadcast address, and to direct the host computer 200 to transmit an e-mail the instructed e-mail address. The host computer 200 transmits the transmit document data as an e-mail to the instructed e-mail address according to the instruction from the facsimile 100.
However, the above facsimile communication system is necessary to arrange a special computer interface between the facsimile and the host computer, an data-processing terminal. In addition, there is a problem that, when an e-mail address is entered, it must be entered through a specific data-processing terminal. Moreover, when facsimile data is converted into an e-mail format, it is necessary to use a specific host computer or data-processing terminal. Furthermore, there are problems in selection of a sender, saving of receiving paper, and privacy protection of the transmit document. Accordingly, it is difficult at present to transmit a facsimile document as an e-mail by utilizing the existing facsimile.